


Orgueil et perversion

by Nelja



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Anime, Dark, Demons, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Power Play, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la fin de la saison 2, que reste-t-il à Sebastian, que reste-t-il à Ciel ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgueil et perversion

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Yana Toboso, sauf que c'est basé sur l'anime qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas approuvé (en fait, je n'en sais rien). Gros spoilers pour la fin de la saison 2 !

Il est un jeu qui ne peut pas être gagné, et Ciel en est sorti vainqueur. Non seulement il est encore en vie, mais Sebastian reste son esclave, lié par sa promesse pour l'éternité.

Ses gestes au réveil ont toujours été ceux d'un serviteur dévoué, des mains d'acier dévorant sous une fausse tendresse. Mais soit l'esprit de Ciel s'est perverti, soit ces mains menteuses sont devenues plus pressantes encore, ébranlant sa chair. Cesser d'être un humain est un peu comme cesser d'être un enfant. Cela laisse Ciel avec l'impression que le monde entier doit avoir changé, pas seulement les yeux qu'il porte dessus.

C'est une faiblesse douloureuse, inappropriée à son rang, plus encore à sa nature purifiée des besoins humains. Et si même lui a réalisé la nature de ses désirs, alors Sebastian le savait bien avant. Ciel est un démon maintenant, il connaît la perversité, mais il lui reste du chemin à faire.

Un jour, la main de Sebastian descend sur ses reins, et il ne peut se retenir de soupirer qu'en explosant.

"Que veux-tu ?"

"Rien." répond Sebastian. Sa voix est froide et raisonnable. "Il n'y a plus rien que je veuille de toi." Le mépris n'est que dans ses yeux qui brûlent, qui fixent le vide dans le corps de Ciel, là où son âme était autrefois.

Ciel se déteste pour laisser cela l'atteindre. Quel plaisir y avait-il exactement à être une friandise ? Comment peut-il regretter cette avidité dans le regard ?

Suivant le regard inquisiteur de Sebastian, il cherche lui aussi s'il ne reste pas quelque chose de son âme en lui, si ce n'est pas cela qui lui interdit de juste utiliser le pouvoir qu'il détient et de prendre ce qu'il veut. Ou tout simplement, l'envie de se sentir supérieur qui lui colle au corps. Maintenant qu'il a gagné, que sa vengeance anticipée est devenue sans objet, il n'arrive plus à haïr Sebastian suffisamment. Et sans vengeance, il n'est pas grand chose. Il l'a toujours su.

Mais il n'a pas envie d'être faible pour autant.

"Tu ne veux rien de moi ?" crache-t-il. "Plaisanterie ! Tu veux du pouvoir sur moi, le pouvoir qui t'échappe ! Qu'attends-tu, que je te supplie ?"

L'expression de Sebastian ne change pas d'un millimètre. Mais ils sont si proches parfois, Ciel peut le sentir vaciller avant même qu'un sourire ombre sa bouche. "Est-ce une proposition ?"

"Jamais." répond Ciel, sans une hésitation.

"Il est satisfaisant de savoir où nous en sommes." répond Sebastian. Sa main sur le cou de Sebastian, pour boutonner son col, pour l'étrangler, pour le faire trembler d'envie.

Ciel découvre encore qui il est. Il est possible qu'un jour il choisisse de se jeter lui-même dans la fange, et de préférer ses désirs à sa fierté. Il est possible qu'un jour il haïsse assez Sebastian pour le forcer, ou qu'il lui montre assez d'indifférence pour le supplier sans effroi devant ses sarcasmes muets.

Mais en attendant, il est l'éternité de tortures de Sebastian, alors cela semble juste, qu'il souffre un peu lui aussi. Ciel connait très bien cela.

Il sourit à cette pensée.

Sebastian le hait pour ce sourire, et cela est bon ; voilà quelque chose que Ciel ne perdra pas.

**Author's Note:**

> A l'époque de la saison 1, j'avais écrit une fic appelée "Expérience", où Ciel... se vengeait par avance de ce que Sebastian allait lui faire. On m'en a demandé plus, mais la fin de la saison 2 montre Ciel se venger plus que largement, aussi j'ai pensé à écrire le contraire, parce que je suis contradictoire parfois.


End file.
